


Along the Road

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: As well as kids of color, Children, Cute babies, Cute demigod Babies, F/F, Fpreg, People of Color, They would have awesome kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along with there fellow demigods Drew and Reyna want to have kids as well. When a the Goddess of Love comes down to help them out well they accept or well they decline because of the timing. This maybe their only chance so they don't have a lot of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Leo were the first to have kids at the ages of 17 and 19. A few years after that Percy and Annbeth then Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Reyna and Drew then Will and Jake there will be a story about each of them having kids later

After twelve hours of hard work, the Praetor put down the scroll for the approval of the new kids park they wanted to add near Bacchus temple. Reyna was a bit nervous about that for a moment, she'll ask Frank about today. She got up as a knot in her back came up, she groaned in pain a she rubbed her sore spot. The sun was setting as the day was coming to a close. She gave a small smile at the thought of going home to her wife ,drew. They were a strange couple that was for sure. I mean if you saw a daughter of Bellona with a daughter of Aphrodite you would turn your head to make sure you saw that right. But they made it work for the better. Drew had decided to move to New Rome with her because she wanted to get a feel of the place Reyna had came from.

They brought a home near the temple of her mother. It was a lovely two story brick building, it was a dark chestnut color with crystal clear glass windows with a royal blue roof. It was perfect home fore a family of four since it had 5 rooms in the house. They loved it as soon as they saw it, Drew mostly because of the little cute garden in the front of the house. It made sound crazy but she had a love of planting and taking care of them. Reyna pulled off her cape and plated breast armor and put it into a closet by her desk. She cleaned up her space a bit and walked out into the warm summer air. The stars were out on this dark, peaceful night. There was a hint scent of chocolate from the shop down the road in the air around her. 

She started to walk home was people passing waved to her as she did the same. She was about twenty feet when she saw her house. They kitchen light was on meaning that Drew was just making dinner for the two of them. Just the two of them Reyna thought on for a moment. They could just get a dog or some sort of pet, but a baby is what they really wanted. A little someone they could make lunch for and take to sports game. She pulled out her keys to unlock the door. Drew must have heard the jiggle of the keys because the door was opened so fast Reyna almost fell on the floor.

She caught herself before she fell, Drew giving her a kiss on the cheek and turned back to the kitchen. Reyna smelled a sweet and spicy mix of smells in the kitchen. From what she could tell it was her famous Beef Ramen Noodles and Pork dumplings she loved so much. She likes to make Japanese themed food while Reyna likes to make Puerto Rican based food as well. Reyna took off her shoes as she flopped down on one of the dining chairs and huffed in exhaustion. Drew looked at her with a smile before turning off the stove and arranging the food on the table. 

When that was done she sat down cross Reyna as they dug into their food. Groaning in both in replenished hunger and pleasure at the food Drew laughed at her actions. 

"Ok calm down there i make this like every other weekend there nothing that different, so haw was you day?" She asked.

Reyna swallowed her food. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly Frank talking about their son Mason as always but it had me thinking about something" she stopped and paused for a moment.

Drew waited for her to continue and looked up when she didn't She had a look like her nerves were on edge or she was scared of saying something. to her. She took the rough but gentle hand of her wife into her and stared at her. Reyna black her had a bit of glisten to it, even though she didn't use hair products like Drew herself did. That seemed to calm down her nerves a bit as she gave a weak smile and went on.

"I was just thinking about us having kids and how you felt about" she confessed.

"While I didn't think about til now but why not" Drew exclaimed.

Reyna was going to say to something as she was a bit startled at what was behide Drew. She decided to look and sees her mother. She was wearing a regular white shirt and tight faded jeans with brown sandals. Her hair was pitch black and put into a messy yet elegant ponytail. Her skin a deep brown tan color and her eyes a very black color to them filled with power. Sh looked like Reyna. She gave them both a smile as she walked over to one of the chairs that were vac anted. She sat herself and looked at the young women between her. 

"SO what is this i hear about having kids between you two" The Goddess asked.

"Yes Milday we have are there anything you can suggest to help us" Reyna asked timidly. Aphrodite smiled at the women.

"Yes i going to help you out my self. Here the deal for the reminder of the year instead of heaving youre regular period you will become like a male in the sense. Instead of having a penis youu fluids will have like that or sprem. How you get it into my daughter is up to you but thats my deal what do you think of it?" She folded her hands and leaned on them as she looked at the two waiting for an answer.


	2. Reyna and Drew get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is lesbian sex in this chapter. So if it shows weird when you read it but if you dont want to you can wait for chapter three to get the story along.

It was a typical for Drew before Reyna came home and shoved her tongue into Drew's mouth. It was the evening of June 21 when drew was sitting in the living room reading a book on her nook. Since after the Giants war the Vulcan and Hephaestus kids worked together to get some technology that demigods could use without being tracked by monsters and such. Its been a few years since then so most of the tech was fine for the using and depending on where you lived it came in Ancient Greek or Latin when it came to text. She was half way though the Hunger Games when she heard the door open. She shouted a hello to Reyna as she got one back and continued to read her book.

About ten minutes of silence later her wife came into the living room with nothing but a towel she was using to dry her hair with. Drew looked her and rolled her eyes before going back to her book. But her nook was being pulled from her hands and put on the small side table on her left. She was going protest but she felt a warm tongue into her mouth. Tongues swirled together in perfect harmony as Drew was staring to get a little moist down there. 

 

Reyna slid onto her lap as drew put both hands on her nice hard ass. Her hands wandered all over the Praetor muscles she had got over the years of being at the camp and fighting all her life.

They humped for a while before Drew pulled away. Reyna growled at the action but she motioned to her clothes that were stopping them from really going at it. She nodded and got off her and stood there in all her naked Lovely Roman glory. AS she took off her clothes she looked at all the cars she had collected over the years. Some were as minor as white scars that you almost couldn't see, some were thick jagged marks from battles that left some pretty deep scars but in body and mind. 

But she looked Reyna scars because of that reasons, they show that she was a fighter and the leader of the Romans. After taking it all off she walked over to the Puerto Rican and kissed all her scars very slowly and tenderly. 

After that they went up stairs to their bed room. The bed was a king sized with covers and pillows that were so soft they felt like sleeping on the clouds. They laid on the bed and went on kissing and rubbing on each other. They both had heat building up between their legs. Drew put her finger into Reyna folds and rubbed on her clit. Reyna moaned as she shook from pleasure and thrusted into her fingers. She slowly put them inside of her and built up her speed on her. After for a while Reyna had moaned and panted as she staring to do the same to her.

"Oh gods fuck this feels so good" she says as her pussy builds heat and a tight feeling came up on her. When their orgasms came the yelled in pure pleasure hoping the neighbors hadn't heard them. Reyna got up and positioned them as she slowly went down and rubbed them together. It was starting to get moist and hot and as they start to bounce up and down and moaning each other names. As she continued Drew looked at her in love with the sight in front of her. Hair seated out and messy, her breasts bouncing up and down as her nice brown nipples looked good enough to suck and her pussy wet and glistening and beautiful. 

They did this for two hours as Reyna came right into Drew hole and fell onto her back and had to caught her breath. Drew got up and put her lower half to Reyna's face and staring licking each other. She loved it when they had sex it was the greatest feeling int the world. When they first got together she was shocked to find out after their first time Reyna had never had sex before then. She told Drew that she just masturbated for a while to figure out what felt good to her and thought maybe it would work for her as well. 

Its was around 12 in the morning when they were wrapped up in each other's arms and slept the rest of the night away in peace. Aphrodite in the distance smiled as she just helped bring a new generation of heroes into the world.


	3. Nico and Leo pay a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based in the year 2021. Because The group gets older from this year and on so this year their 13-16 so by the time Maria born it would be 2018 since Nico would 17 and Leo 19, making her three in this timeline just clearing a few things up before you start reading it. Enjoy!!

Well sex has been a lot more frequent and better as time progress in the house for Drew. Reyna has been getting more passionate with her in recent weeks then she has since they got married. She doesn't mind but her want of children has been on fire since her mother visited them a few months along. As the summer was coming to a close, the air getting cooler and more breezy someone decided to come and visit the two in New Rome. A huge shadow was being over casted the house as Drew looked outside the second floor window to see what it was. She snorted as she saw Nico and Leo Di Angelo-Valdez. When those two got together it was a surprise for everyone involved. Leo thought over about being with Calypso and knew it wouldn't last long so he broke it off with her. She was so depressed she left camp for a while and they haven't seen her since. They did later find out she just choose to travel the world. Nico and Will thought over their relationship and broke it off mutual so it was no hard feelings between the two. 

They were riding the Argo ll as she could little dots of people waving to her as she waved back. They ship was about 20 feet away from the house when it stopped. The passengers on board let the ladder down as they climbed down from it. Drew went down stairs to meet the couple. As she got outside they had just landed on her front lawn. Nico looked better then he every has in the past. His silk like black hair was pulled into a short ponytail. He was wearing his until black attire which he never grew out of with some sandals. Leo a cotton long sleeves and green work pants with heavy brown boots. And then there was little Maria who squeaked with joy as she saw her Auntie Drew. 

Drew laughed as she held out her arms to the three year o;d who ran into them.

"Auntie Drew!!!" she yelled as a child like laugh erupted from her being. She looked so cute in her little dark purple overalls and green shirt. Her hair was short and very curly, like she had black-brown curly fries in her little head. Her front teeth missing from her mouth and a splash of faint sun freckles across her nose. Her dimples were to die for as she was the mix of her mama and papa. She jumped up and down as she asked a million questions to the Asian woman. 

"So are you and Aunt Reyna going to have a baby yet?"

"Were thinking about sweetie"

"If you have a girl what would her name be"

"Well let see her what-" but she was cut off by the little bean.

"I think you should name her Hylla after Auntie Hylla because she so cool and the queen of the amazons" and she didn't stop at there either.

She went on a long ramble on her new little baby sister Alessandra- she'll ask her parents about that later- and how Percy and Annabeth and their kids came over their house in Italy for the summer. And how she and Grandpa Hades played with Mrs.O'leary and Cerberus, which should have been fucking scary but to the three year old it was like walking in the park. She was so happy when Hazel and Frank had came to them holding little Mason in their arms. Maria seemed to forget all about her aunt and ran to Hazel and Frank in a frantic matter. Drew sighed as the big man was a bit taken back form his niece. 

She turned to said girl's parents who gave her sheepish looks of, "Hey she a kid what are you going to?". She rolled her eyes but smiled and gave each other them a hug and talked about how they were doing since they been in Italy. Not to long after they got together both wanted to get away from the states so they moved back to Nico's home land. They loved because it was crowded and dirty like how it was in the states and Leo built them a huge house. It was big enough for a family of ten but since people visited a lot they just made some of the room guest ones. Hazel came over to the talking trio with a hug to Drew and Leo and a kiss for her brother.

When Hazel and Frank were the ones after Percy and Annabeth had their daughter Silena to have kids they were a bit taken back at the thought. When she found out she was pregnant she ran to her brother in tears. Thinking that everyone was going to call her a whore or something but Nico just told her he would kick any one who called her that asses. So after coming down Nico told her that if it was such a huge deal to her. she and Frank should just get married. She pondered it and agreed to it. Frank was in a sate of shock at the pregnancy and the marriage. So with the blessing of Hades they were married and on June 6 they welcomed little baby Mason into the world.

He looked like his father but had his mother's beautiful golden eyes. He was a very happy baby at the age of one and loved it when his cousin Maria. but for them it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. On the day of their son's birth Hera came to them telling that if you want your son to live you must give me a offering. A arm or your child she said, and in the end Frank gave up his arm. Leo had had made a mechanical one for his friend. Frank doesn't regret it one bit about what he did too this day.

"So how it the warm sun and nice views treating you two" 

Leo struggled as he smirked. "You know great food, music, people and great sex to add on to it." he laughed at the red look Nico had on his face at his husband words. They talked until Reyna came ask Frank where in Pluto's name did he go when she came back from the bathroom .

"Hey it's not my fault Mason saw the ship and whined to got and see his fav cousin, i couldn't deny that face i mean look at him" he said in a baby voice as he squeezed his cheeks together making him look like a fat cure puppy. Reyna growled but went to the two little kids and threw them in the air as they screamed in excitement as they yelled, "Higher Auntie Higher", she laughed as wrinkles came around her eyes.

Even after evryone went home and they went to bed she still couldn't get the image of Reyna playing with a black haired baby out of her head.


	4. I don't feel so good

Drew was so tired and light headed during most of the day. She sat down on the bed and groaned as her stomach flipped and her throat had a taste to it that she didn't like to much. She thought to just lay down and let the cool air settle her as she waited for Reyna to some home. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep til she heard a door opened and soft sound of feet coming up the stairs. She looked behid her to see that shadow of Reyna in the bathroom with the sound of water on. She pulled the ginger ale from her cabinet on the other side of the bed.

She filled a cap full of it and drink it slowly. he groaned so loud that Reyna had poked her head into the room. She looked worried as she walked in and sat on the bed. It sank at her added on weight, she rubbed Drew's feet and looked to see if their was anything she could do for her wife. Drew smiled at her and waved her off saying she had a bug and she would get over it in no time. 

Later that night she ran up and went to the bathroom and threw up the little she had in her belly to being with. She felt a hand on her back as it rubbed and said she'll get her some for her stomach but Drew grabbed her hand and looked up at her with realization in her eyes. Why had she not thought about this before? It made so much sense now once she thought about now. She stood up as she stumbled a bit and wrapped her arms around the Woman's neck. She smiled at her as she motioned to her mid section. 

Reyna's eyes had widened as she let out a shout of joy and picked up the Asian woman and spinned her around a bit. She let out a laugh at her wife and kissed her on the lips for a moment before going to their bed. They wrapped their arms around each other as they talked about what they were going to name the baby.

"What about a boy?"

"Hmm i was thinking Julius i think its a strong name"

Drew smiled and nodded.

"Me too honey"


	5. Reyna POV

In September it was when they went to their first doctor's appointment. Drew had grew a slight baby bump in the pass two months when they first found out. Reyna still couldn't believe that they were doing this, having a baby. She never thought she would live to see this to see beyond the age of 18 at the most. She had a smile on her face as they entered the cold white room. 

Drew was looking as lovely as always, no matter what she always looked like a model. Reyna sat on the hard plastic chair that was in the room as Drew laid on the bed on her back and looked up at the ceiling. 

Reyna looked at the posters covering the walls and the multiple medical items as well. She was quiet as the doctor came into the room. She was about 30 with long blonde hair and green eyes and a soft smile. She walked over and pulled up a stool.   
She looked at the basic when it came to Drew, asking her how she was feeling and was she having cravings yet and so on. 

Drew answered saying she had a love of cheese cake for some reason making Reyna giggle. She narrowed her eyes at her as she kept on giggling. The doctor rolled her eyes with a fond smile as she got the equipment ready to have a ultrasound.

When done she pulled out a bottle of gel and asked Drew to pull up her shirt. When her naval showed she warned her that it would be very cold. When it touched she flinched at it, Reyna had a worried look on her face. She pulled out the wand and pressed firmly against her belly as she moved it around to try and see if there was anything to be seen. They sat for a moment before they saw a blob pf gray show up on the screen.They both gasped.

The doctor told them that they seemed healthy and asked if they wanted a printed copy of it. They asked for ten copies. They said good bye as they left the doctor's office and looked at the photo.

Reyna was more ready to be a father then ever before.


	6. Drew thinks of names for the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about not updating I got a job and school got crazy but I will be updating this story more often. And ill be doing more stories to add to this series about the other demigods and legacies soon anyway enjoy the chapter!!

Drew rubbed her belly as she looked outisde the window. The leaves had long since left the trees of Camp Jupiter as a faint sheet if snow covered the ground. People milled the camp walking to school or work, to see friends or family or just enjoying the outside for the pleasure of it.

 

She had a light smile on her face as she grabbed the mug that was on the table beside her and took a long sip of it. She looked at the clock that as on the wall to see how long she had before Reyna came home. 

 

"Its at least another hour before then" she whimpered to herself. She slowly pushed her self off the chair and walked to the kitchen. As she walked in she noticed a very thick book on the kitchen counter. She rasied and eyebrow and went to see what it was. On the cover it said "One hundred and one names for babies" with a white woman holding a chubby cutie with blue eyes. She rolled her eyes but opened the book none the less.

 

There were the basic like Emily, Thomas and Sara but then were the "foreign" ones thrown in there once in a while. She snorted at some of the meanings of these names. In reality none of these meant what the book said. Like how Usagi mean "red flower", it meant bunny. She was going to toss the book back on the counter when a name she saw struck her.

 

Julius.

 

She didnt know why but she lingered on that name for a moment. If she was to have a boy she wouldnt mind naming him that, but what would happen if she did name him that? Names have power and bad omens to them, people named Julius didnt have the best track records with their lives. Just look at the original one he got stabbed over a hundred times.

 

But people always turned things that were suppose to ve their weaknesses into their strengths. Percy, Nico, Hazel, her sister Piper everyone of the seven and Nico and Reyna had did something someone of their godly parnet, ethnic background and other things couldnt do. 

 

So should she really be afraid of what would happen because of a name? She furrowed her brow once more and looked at the clock. Just thirty minutes before Reyna gets home. She went back to the chair she was sitting in looking towards the window. The sky was a dark blue and little drops of snow had dropped on the hard ground.

 

It was December Thalia and Hazel brithdays were coming soon. She and Reyna had only five months before the baby was coming. And a month till they find out the gender of it. She laid back and closed her eyes and rubbed her belky as se hummed to herself and the baby.

 

Reyna came back to see her there with her eyes clised and looking like a goddess in her own right. She smiled and gave the woman a light kiss on the forehead. 

 

She gave a laugh.

 

"Hurry little one were waiting for you" she said to the womb that carried her child, her leagcy and her future.


	7. Chapter 7

Well today was the day. Just a few more days til their son was going to be born.

She looked around the house to make sure everything was in order. Drew had gotten a room at the hospital a couple days before her due date to be more comfortable for when the baby arrived.

She smiled as she locked the last of the windows on the house. They were having a born, what even.

She didnt even think she was going to make it though the Giants war even to have a family. 

As she did one more check over to see if everything was okay and left to off to the hospital.

 

As she entered the room she a look of all the people who were there. Piper was here along with Annabeth, Nico, Paolo,Conner and Frank and Hazel. They were chatting among themselves until Piper noticed the Puerto Rican woman.

"Hey look who it is the parent of the hour" she exclaimed as she walked over to hug her. Reyna just rolled her eyes but returned the hug.

As they exchanged and such she noticed that Nico had brought baby Alessandra with him. Thelittle girl had on short and a plain white t shirt with some thing socks in her feet. The temperature in the room was 70 degrees so it was to bad plus it was May.

Nico laid the baby on her shoulder as she snorted lightly.

"I brought Alessandra with me because Leo had to work and my Dad couldn't bring all his grandkids down there, he would go crazy" he gave a light laugh.

"Well it just nice to see her" Drew said as her face pitched in pain for a moment. Reyna rushed over to her.

She smiled at the woman.

"Its fine nothing out of the ordinary" she said in a calm tone.

Reyna didn't feel like she was but nodded anyway.

 

Early May 25 was when the baby wanted to make his debut into the world. As Drew launched up in a hurry Reyna called the nurses immediately.

For three hours Drew had breathed and pushed. Three hours Reyna held her hand and did everything she could. And at 8:07 was their son cry heard for the whole world.

Hislittle girl had on short and a plain white t shirt with some thing socks in her feet. The temperature in the room was 70 degrees so it was to bad plus it was May.

Nico laid the baby on her shoulder as she snorted lightly.

"I brought Alessandra with me because Leo had to work and my Dad couldn't bring all his grandkids down there, he would go crazy" he gave a light laugh.

"Well it just nice to see her" Drew said as her face pitched in pain for a moment. Reyna rushed over to her.

She smiled at the woman.

"Its fine nothing out of the ordinary" she said in a calm tone.

Reyna didn't feel like she was but nodded anyway.

 

Early May 25 was when the baby wanted to make his debut into the world. As Drew launched up in a hurry Reyna called the nurses immediately.

For three hours Drew had breathed and pushed. Three hours Reyna held her hand and did everything she could. And at 8:07 was their son cry heard for the whole world.

His head had a thin layer of black hair on it. His skin was brown and red from the cry and being rubbed down.

"His name please ma'am" she asked a barely awake Drew.

"Julius Arellona Tanaka" she whispered as she kissed his soft head


	8. Julius comes home

When they brought Julius home they just fell in love with him even more. When they entered their home the faint smell of dust was in the air. Putting the over night bag in the living room floor Reyna very lightly put the baby car seat on the floor.

Drew walking to avoid anymore discomfort came up behind her and landed on the arm seat. She sat a sigh of relief. 

"So here he is now." She said to Reyna. She picked up the small thing and laid him on the changing mat they brought a couple months ago.

As she took off the diaper she smiled at Drew who had returned it.

"Yeah he is. I cant wait for Maria and Mason to meet him their going to be so ecstatic about it." Finished changing his diaper she laid him over her shoulder. 

"Give him here I need to fed him again" Drew asked as she unbuttoned her shirt 

When most of the buttons were undone she placed Julius on her chest as he latched on. The first time she did this he wouldnt latch.

Now he's a pro.

"Look at him such a cute little thing"she rocked very gently and hmmed to him a bit.

His eyes closed he kept at it and let go of the nipple to yawn and swaddle closer into her chest. His chest raised and fell slowly as sleep over took him.

Reyna picked up and laid him into his bassinet. She sat by Drew and watched and his little arms and legs moved in his sleep.

"I love you for giving me him" she said.

"Damn right" Drew said back with a kiss laid upon Reyna cheek.


	9. There he goes

She didnt think something like this would happen today. She woke up with a feeling in her belly that something amazing was going to happen today, but not quite this.

Its been five months since Julius was born and was he growing. Je was about ten pounds now and his hair was as dark as Reyna and his skin taking after her color as well.

He was on his back trying to grab the little toys hanging from strings above him. He made baby babble as he laughed at the mini horses and fishes on it.

Drew was cooking dinner since it would be time for Julius to come to sleep. As she put a lid over the food she looked to check on her son.

He had rolled over and was now on his hands as he very slowly put a hand up and moved the leg opposite of hand up and moved.

She stood there and watched as he repeated the motion a couple of times. His gray oneise shuffled as he laughed in loud shrieks and started to go faster.

She sank to her knees and kept on watching him as he started to get the hang of it. He lookedat his mother and smiled as he struck a hand in his mouth and chewed.

And thats how Reyna found her wife and child when she got home. Baby in his mother arms and the mother smiling at her son's goal he achieved. 

And she wouldnt want any other way.   
halfway across the living room before she got up to catch him. 

She held his little head and rocked him from side to side.Reyna came home to see Drew praising her son for crawling so young.

"You going to be the best I can see it now" she exclaimed to the smiling boy.

Reyna laughed and came to them to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go.


	10. The final Chapter

The sun rained bright on then as they sat on the warm sand. Julius playing with his toys in his baby swim trunks laughing at the soft waves.

Drew pulled him from the water but smiled as he splashed and kicked his legs. Reyna watching with a smile on her face as she laid down the ground.

"Hey you almost done there?" Drew asked over the squealing of their son.

"Yeah you guys can come over" she replied to her. Drew pull Julius on her hip and came over.

Giving his snack of Apple sauce to eat she looked at them, her family.

She kissed them each on the forehead and smiled.

Drew looked at her and asked, "whats you thinking about?" Smiling.

Reyna gave q happy sigh and said.

"Nothing much".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Check out my other stories and my tumblr timwaynetheloser, Bye!!


End file.
